Elecciones
by HeartBlade
Summary: ¿Es posible que dos almas tan diferentes como las de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy puedan llegar a entenderse? ¿Ha cambiado algo en ellos después de la Guerra? Dicen que son nuestras elecciones las que demuestran quienes somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. PostHogwarts. Dramione.
1. I Reunión

_Son nuestras elecciones las que demuestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades._

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

I. Reunión.

Todo estaba patas arriba. Pergaminos, carpetas y plumas varias cubrían todo el suelo del despacho. Una mata de pelo castaño buscaba impacientemente una carpeta. LA CARPETA. Miró el gran reloj que estaba colgado de la pared y puso una mueca de horror. Las 10:57. Esto no podía pasarle a ella, no a la bruja más organizada de todas, no a Hermione Granger, y por supuesto NO ESE DÍA. Hacía dos meses que había dejado de trabajar en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas para trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica. Creía que desde ese departamento podría hacer más cosas por las criaturas mágicas desfavorecidas. Llevaba trabajando en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas desde hacía tres años, cuando terminó Hogwarts. Pero desde que empezó a trabajar allí sólo había podido conseguir que no se castigase físicamente a los Elfos Domésticos. Era un gran paso, y lo sabía, pero lo que ella quería era que todos fueran libres, algo que no era nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que ni los propios Elfos Domésticos parecían colaborar mucho. Había llegado a la conclusión de que donde podría hacer un mejor trabajo sería en el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica. Acceder a este puesto no era nada fácil, y aún estaba en periodo de prácticas. Tenía una reunión con el nuevo miembro del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico. Con el estúpido nuevo miembro del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico. No le conocía, pero ya le caía mal. El muy idiota quería exportar Elfos Domésticos para potenciar el Comercio Mágico Británico. No lo permitiría, de ninguna manera. Ya era suficiente con luchar para la liberación de los Elfos Domésticos en Gran Bretaña, como para tener que empezar una lucha internacional. No. Por fin había encontrado la carpeta. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos haciéndole dar un brinco.

— ¡Pasa, Daysi!— Gritó Hermione desde un rincón del despacho. Miraba la escena horrorizada. ¡Estaba todo patas arriba! La puerta se abrió lentamente y la dulce anciana asomó la cabeza.

—Señorita Granger— dijo colocándose las pequeñas gafas redondas. —Está aquí—susurró.

—¿QUÉ? No, no, no, no— Hermione se levantó bruscamente y sacó su varita—¡Tersus tidy! — dijo apuntando al suelo. Le encantaba ese hechizo. En cuestión de segundos, la habitación estaba impecablemente ordenada. —Está bien Daysi, déjale pasar.

La anciana secretaria cerró suavemente la puerta para ir a buscar al hombre con el que tendría que enfrentarse Hermione, y ésta fue a sentarse en la mesa de su escritorio. Cerró los ojos e inspiro y espiró un par de veces. Era una reunión muy importante y no podía fallar. Había preparado hasta el último detalle. Había buscado normas, argumentos, y tenía un gran discurso preparado. Tenía que impedir la exportación de los pobres Elfos Domésticos.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y se cerró de un portazo. _Definitivamente, este tío es idiota, _pensó Hermione alzando la cabeza. Abrió la boca para preguntarle quién le había enseñado modales, pero lo que vio delante de ella hizo que la cerrara de golpe. No_. No, no, no, no, no_.

—¿Qué modales son esos, Granger? Llevo esperando diez minutos— dijo alzando una ceja, arrastrando las palabras y con esa voz arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba. De todos los magos que había en el maldito mundo, tenía que ser él.

—¿Me hablas tú a mí de modales? No te han enseñado a abrir y cerrar una puerta de una manera normal, Malfoy? — replicó molesta. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio ya hacía años. Había crecido un par de centímetros, y ya no estaba tan delgado, era un poco más corpulento, pero no demasiado. Tenía el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos fríos, grises, y penetrantes. Malfoy fue a contestar, pero Hermione siguió—¿Desde cuándo trabajas en el Ministerio?

—Aunque sea inevitable que no te intereses por mí, no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo— Y era cierto. ¿Qué diantres le importaba a ella el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el Ministerio? Su presencia la ponía nerviosa y decía tonterías. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de ponerla de los nervios y sacarla de sus casillas. —En fin, ¿empezamos ya o vas a seguir ahí plantada?

—Siéntate de una maldita vez—dijo Hermione, fulminándole con la mirada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban discutiendo. Horas, quizás. Draco Malfoy resultaba verdaderamente insoportable. Hermione le había enseñado normas, dado argumentos, e infinitas razones por las cuales exportar Elfos Domésticos era una muy mala idea, pero no había servido absolutamente de nada. Malfoy seguía en sus creces.

Aunque ya habían pasado unos años desde la Guerra, la economía Mágica había quedado resentida. Hacía un año que su madre le había conseguido un puesto en el Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico. Necesitaba impulsar la economía de alguna forma, y todo su departamento aplaudió su idea de exportar Elfos Domésticos. Quería hacerlo. Y cuando un Malfoy quería algo, lo conseguía. Draco estaba verdaderamente hastiado de escucharla. Los años que habían pasado no habían cambiado ni un ápice a Granger. Seguía siendo la misma insufrible y parlanchina sabelotodo de siempre. Cuando estuvo harto de escucharla se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

—Ya estoy harto, Granger— dijo alterado. Había conseguido ponerlo de los nervios —En realidad no necesito tu permiso para esto, ¿sabes? Sólo he venido a comunicártelo por el papeleo. Voy a exportar a los malditos Elfos Domésticos quieras o no, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de idea, maldita sea. —Draco se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de idea por las buenas. Le habría lanzado una maldición imperdonable ahí mismo si no fuera por su increíble autocontrol. Malfoy estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta y Hermione estaba desesperada. No podía permitir que hiciera eso.

—¿No has cambiado nada, verdad? Sigues siendo el mismo idiota, caprichoso y consentido de siempre. —Le reprochó Hermione. Intentaba controlarse, pero las lágrimas estaban llenándole los ojos. El rubio la miró durante unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron una eternidad, pero no dijo nada, volvió a girarse dispuesto a marcharse, pero Hermione no se lo iba a permitir. —Malfoy, me lo debes — susurró la chica desesperada.

Y él lo sabía. Sabía que se lo debía. A ella, a San Potter y a la Comadreja. _Los héroes de Guerra_, pensó con resentimiento. Cuando hubo terminado la Guerra, se celebró un juicio para juzgar sus crímenes, y si no hubiese sido por el trío dorado, aún estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban. _Maldita Granger_, pensó por lo bajo.

—Está bien, Granger, tú ganas, pero esto no va a quedar así— masculló sin mirarla, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación, y dejándola sorprendida y feliz a partes iguales.


	2. II Proyecto

II. Proyecto

_La sala era grande y estaba repleta de gente. Magos y brujas mayores vestidos con túnicas negras y rojas. Malditos viejos. El Wizengamot estaba presidido por el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hechó un vistazo por toda la sala por si reconocía a alguien y se sorprendió al ver al Trío Dorado allí. ¿Qué coño hacían allí? ¿A caso habían ido para asegurarse de que lo metían en Azkaban? Draco se sentó en el centro de la sala, en la gran silla en la que se sentaban los acusados. Estaba muy nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo, después de todo, era un Malfoy. No soportaría ir a Azkaban. Había escuchado los relatos de su tía Bellatrix y se le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que pensaba en ellos. El juicio empezó y se le leyeron todos los cargos por los que estaba acusado. Cuando se le dio permiso para defenderse, Draco habló._

—_Supervivencia— fue lo único que salió de su boca._

_Llegó el turno de los testigos. Vio como una chica se levantaba para ir a declarar al centro de la sala. Ella. Granger. ¿Qué diría de él? ¿Que había permitido que su tía la torturara en su casa? ¿Qué se había pasado seis años llamándola Sangre Sucia? _

_Granger lo miró a los ojos nerviosa, pero no lo miraba con odio, o con resentimiento, sino con curiosidad. Malfoy era como el párrafo de un libro que ella no lograba entender. Aunque se hubiera metido con ella seis años seguidos en Hogwarts, no los había reconocido en Malfoy Manor cuando los llevaron a ella, a Harry y a Ron los Carroñeros, y no había intentado matarlos en la Sala de los Menesteres, y aún recordaba la cara de auténtico horror con la que la miró mientras Bellatrix Lestrange la estaba torturando. Había tomado una decisión, Malfoy no podía ir a Azkaban. En su interior sabía que se lo debía de alguna forma. _

_Malfoy, me lo debes… _

Maldita Granger. Él no tendría que deberle nada. Al fin y al cabo, declaró a su favor por su propia voluntad, no porque él se lo pidiera. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la habitación. Malfoy Manor parecía aún más grande desde que sus padres habían muerto. Mataron a su padre unas semanas después de que terminara la Guerra Mágica, irónicamente, había sido asesinado por unos mortífagos que no habían entrado en Azkaban. Su madre nunca superó el golpe de que mataran a su marido y mancharan su apellido. Cayó en una profunda depresión y vivía obsesionada con limpiar el nombre de su familia. Murió poco después de que le encontrara trabajo a Draco en el Ministerio, su último intento para que los vieran con buenos ojos. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que abandonó Hogwarts. Los únicos amigos que le quedaron fueron Zabini y Nott, los demás habían muerto, estaban en Azkaban, o no le dirigían la palabra por haberse librado de la cárcel. Se sentía muy solo desde que habían muerto sus padres. Aunque nunca lo hubiera demostrado, los quería, al fin y al cabo, eran sus padres. Seguía teniendo la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo, y no podía llevarlo descubierto porque la mitad de la gente se apartaba de él, y la otra mitad lo insultaba. Del glorioso apellido Malfoy ya no quedaba nada excepto Malfoy Manor y su fortuna. A él no le importaba, en verdad, pero cuando murió su madre prometió que devolvería el resplandor a su apellido. Por su madre, por él mismo, y sobre todo, para cerrar las bocazas de todos los que se habían metido con él en los últimos tiempos. Tenía el plan perfecto: llegar a jefe del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico. Pero tenía que ponerse en su maldito camino. Ella. Puñetera Granger.

Malfoy iba caminando hacia su trabajo. Era pronto, y la fresca brisa matutina le cortaba la cara. Cuando quería pensar paseaba. Eso le ayudaba. Estaba decidido. Granger tenía razón: le debía una, y no exportaría a los puñeteros Elfos Domésticos, pero a cambio, ella tendría que ayudarle.

* * *

Hermione fue a desayunar con Harry antes de ir a trabajar. Iban a desayunar juntos siempre que podían y así se ponían al día. Hermione le contó a Harry lo sucedido la mañana anterior.

—Le llamé idiota, caprichoso y consentido, Harry— dijo, tapándose la cara con las manos, avergonzada. Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. —Aún no me creo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión…

—Yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones, Herms, conociéndole, seguro que quiere algo a cambio…

Se pusieron al día sobre sus cosas y sobre Ron, desde que había empezado a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley casi no le veía. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione se dirigió a su despacho del segundo piso. Daysi no estaba, seguramente estaría parloteando por ahí. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho. Estaba oscuro, Daysi aún no había encendido los candelabros. Dio unos pasos, sacando la varita de sus vaqueros para encenderlos ella misma pero de pronto se chocó con algo, o con alguien.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡DESMAIUS!- gritó con los ojos muy abiertos. Encendió rápidamente los candelabros y lo vio allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados. —¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Enervate!- dijo, apuntando al rubio con la varita. Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estaba bastante aturdido.

—Estás como una puñetera cabra, Granger—farfulló dolorido, intentando incorporarse.

—¿Que yo estoy como una cabra? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí y a oscuras, idiota?

—Esperarte, maldita loca— dijo fulminándola con la mirada. Se restregaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde se había golpeado.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y estalló en una sonora carcajada. No podía para de reír, no podía ni hablar.

Draco la miraba sorprendido. Sólo la había visto reírse de ese modo en contadas ocasiones, y nunca con él por supuesto, sus risas siempre iban dedicadas al Pobretón o al Cara Rajada. Era divertido verla de ese modo, hipaba y no podía parar de reír. Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo curvando la comisura del labio, en una especie de sonrisa. _Por Circe, algo debe de estar muy mal cuando me da gracia algo que haga Granger,_ pensó. De repente, se puso serio.

—Bueno, Granger, si has terminado, te diré lo que he venido a decirte, y saldré de aquí antes de que me mates. He decidido no exportar a los puñeteros Elfos Domésticos que tanto te importan, pero quiero algo a cambio.

Hermione paró de reírse en seco y se puso muy seria. Viniendo de él, seguro que no pedía nada bueno a cambio.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cautelosa.

Draco puso su sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Quiero que seas mi ayudante. Cada día, cuando termines de trabajar, vendrás a mi despacho y pensaremos en un proyecto que sustituya al de los Elfos. Tiene que ser bueno, Granger, o si no, seguiré con mi plan inicial, te lo advierto.

—¿Es una broma? No voy a ser tu ayudante Malfoy, tengo suficiente con mi trabajo y además…

—Está bien, entonces seguiré con mi plan inicial, ya nos veremos.—Malfoy se dio la vuelta para marcharse y contó mentalmente 3, 2, 1…

—¡Espera!

Lo sabía, sabía que Granger acabaría aceptando. De algo tendría que valerle que fuera una sabelotodo. Le haría el trabajo, y además podría divertirse torturándola cada tarde.

—Está bien, Malfoy, lo haré… ¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó. _Por Merlín, que suplicio_, pensó Hermione.

—Hasta que yo lo diga, Granger, mañana a las seis en mi despacho. —Le encantaba tener el control. Iba a divertirse de lo lindo. Salió del despacho y la dejó allí, con la boca muy abierta.


End file.
